Why would you say that!
by cupid'slove
Summary: Ron's annoyed with Harry and Ginny, says something bad, and ends up with something unexpected. Harry/Ron fic


Why would you say that?

Harry/Ron

"Ron! Where are you?!" Harry yelled, his voice hoarse with anger as he stomped up the stairs towards the attack where his best friend's room was. Once he was to the door he started pounding on the thin wood, his muscles bunching in anticipation. "Open the damn door Ron, you deserve what's coming! You know what you did was wrong!"

"I'm sorry, but you two were annoying…and you made it so easy." The voice murmured through the wood.

"Ron, I swear to merlin if you do not open this door now I will break it down, strip you naked, and tie you to a tree." He growled

When no sound came He readied himself and was surprised when the door opened just enough to see in before he heard quick footstep receding back into the room. As he walked in he was met with Ron on the other side of the room with a bed AND a dresser in between them. Closing the door Harry made to move the dresser and climb over the bed when Ron put his hands up, "stop, I know your mad but admit it, it was funny. And, and you deserved it."

"How the hell did I deserve and? And if I did why did Ginny?"

No answer came. Harry stared at the other until the red head started twitching with discomfort. He had him, without even thinking he made to move forward only to be stopped again by furniture and Ron lifting his hands in the air.

"Ok I admit it, it was wrong. Happy? Now leave me alone Harry."

Baffling, that's what this was. Why would Ron, his best friend be angry about his sister kissing him? They've been dating for a month now so kissing shouldn't be a problem. "What's with you Ron? We're dating, I'm at least aloud to kiss my girlfriend." it wasn't like he was horribly angry, kissing Ginny wasn't all that anyway, it was just one of those things that you should be angry just to be angry. To be totally truthful it was a god send when Ron went red faced and said that when he did. "Ron, tell me, why does it bother you so much that I kiss Ginny."

Bringing his hands down to his stomach he stared at them as he spoke, "I saw you at Hogwarts. You kissed a boy and by what I saw you like it. I'm not angry that you like boy, that's common in our world, but the fact that you kiss Ginny knowing that is what makes me angry. You know you don't love her and you know she loves you. Your leading her on." It wasn't the whole truth and even Harry could see that but just knowing Ron knew he was gay, for a while now, had his member hardening and mind going a mile a minute.

"So you're saying I should dump her and find someone I can honestly love without lying." It was a simple statement that needed a simple answer, and if Ron answered right there was no way they were leaving this room until Harry had him on the bed naked and moaning.

Looking up Ron shuffled his feet and made a small gesture with his hand, "well yeah, I mean I'm not all that smart when it comes to feelings ad stuff but at least I know a person shouldn't be with someone they can't love honestly."

It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for but it would have to do. Using wandless magic, Harry pushed the dresser to the wall and reached out to grab onto his Friend's shirt and yanked him forward and onto the bed.

"W-What?! Harry!"

"So if you were the one I wanted then what? Dump you sister and go after you? After all everyone should be with the person they can truly love, and if that just so happens to be you then she'll just have to get over it."

Wide Blue eyes stared up at Him as he bent to softly brush his lips on Ron's forehead, then his nose, before pressing firmly against his mouth. Pushing his tongue in was the best feeling, the tang of afternoon tea, the soft feel of the others tongue as it pushed against his. He had him and he wasn't letting go, ever.

Pressing their groins together shouldn't have felt this good but it did, and the harden length of Ron was definitely a bonus. Harry was laying between Ron legs and slowly grinding against the other, he may be shorter but he was definitely broader and he used that extra muscle to his advantage. Pinning the tall boy's arms above his head, bent his knees so Ron's legs draped over his thighs, and thrust up against his bum.

The squeal that came from his mouth was without a doubt girly but it had Harry almost orgasm in his pants. Releasing Ron's arms Harry deftly snapped Ron's jeans open and slid his hand in as he crushed their lips together once again. It was the one thing He's been wanted for months now and finally he had it; Ron, his best friend, groaning under him as he fucked him. Ok so he wasn't quite there quite there yet bet they were close. Banishing their close was easy and almost unnoticeable, until skin met skin. The two Groaned as their erection rubbed against each other, without breaking contact Harry reach down and insistently probed the puckered hole hidden beneath until his finger easily slipped in.

Their bodies moved together as Harry's finger pressed in and out and their cocks slipped against each other. Ron's chest was heaving as he pressed down on the finger inside him, his body trembled and his breath came in spurts as harry sucked on his tongue and added another finger.

It hurt but Harry Wouldn't stop and Ron didn't want it to. He did feel a slight pang when he thought of Ginny but was diverted from that train of thought when Harry spread his fingers once more before completely removing them. He strangled the cry that tried to come out when the green eyed man pushed into him using only spit and precum to smooth the way. It wasn't comfortable, it wasn't nice, or soft at all as he was thrust into over and over again until something was hit and he was bowing into Harry and crying his release.

He could feel Harry groan as he began to thrust faster and harder until he was Cumming, coating Ron's walls with his white seed. They laying panting on the twin size bed, Harry lay half way on and half way of Ron and kissed his shoulder as he slowly began to pull out. Sliding to the side Harry grabbed Ron, hugging him against his chest, and murmuring something as they drifted off to sleep.

"So are you going to tell me why you thought it was such a good idea to call Ginny a face eating Cannibal?"

"I never said that."

"Oh I'm sorry, let me phrase it differently, 'Geese Ginny if you suck his face anymore it may come off and you'd be mistaken as a Cannibal'. And don't say that wasn't it either because that was word for word and rather uncouth if I do say so myself.

"Well it was true she was sucking you face like she wanted to eat it. And you were just letting it happen."

"Well there is no more need to worry for my face, but you may need to worry for my body as well as yours when she finds out I had sex with her brother and you like it."

"Oh hell, we are so screwed."

"Well yes but not because of Ginny, besides she'll get over. I bet by next year she'll already have a new boyfriend."

"Ginny is not the one I am worried about, my mother is. Once she finds out neither of us will have a moment of piece until we graduate and move out. I bet she'll make sure one of my brothers is with us everywhere."

"HARRY , RON GET YOU BUTTS DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN!"

"We're screwed."

"Yep."

**I wrote this late at night so please don't hate it too much. It's not exactly like I wanted it to be but when you're writing things change. If you don't like it tell me why and if you do I'll just be happy to get a compliment. I'm hoping for many reviews and favs and I'm exciting to see what kind of feedback I get with it. **


End file.
